Beginnings
by Kuromorigawa
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fanfic, but in Harry's father's time. James's gang takes support roles to a mischievous duo of girls
1. Chance Encounters

Beginnings (part 1 of the Harry Potter Fan fic done by me Theta!)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Chance Encounters  
  
Countless people passed through the doors of Grand Central Station. They swarmed through the passageway and only diverted from their paths when they came upon the tall girl standing in front of the divider between platform 9 and ten. She was only eleven, but because of her height she looked to be much older. A baseball cap was placed upon her black, shoulder length hair, which she had pushed back out of her eyes. Her eyes seemed to have a cheery, but slightly insane twinkle to them. Behind her was her cart, loaded with her luggage and a covered cage.  
  
"I can't believe I am finally here! Right here in front of the doorway. As soon as I walk through, it'll be a whole new place. New people, new things! Ooo I love going on trips!" The girl grabbed the handle for her cart, took a deep breath and walked straight into the divider.  
  
A few ticks later another young girl came in front of the divider. This one was remarkably small for her age. She had a long black trench coat and a hooded sweatshirt that' hood was up, covering her features. One hand held onto her cart, while the other clutched a wooden staff.  
  
"Oh joy. A brand new place to be miserable in . . . Yes, I already know that it will . . . . No, I am not going to give the place a chance and you're being an optimist!!" The girl continued her very one-sided argument for a few moments more before letting out a heavy sigh and walking right into the platform divider. Suddenly the back of another person came into view. Both of them hit the floor in a tangled mess Limbs and luggage went everywhere in the chaotic collision. Finally after a bit of maneuvering and shoving, mainly shoving, the smallest of the two disentangled herself from the mess, though now her hood had been pushed back, revealing her pale skin, white hair and eyes that right then, seemed to burn red.  
  
"Why don't you watch what you're doing? Standing in the entrance like a moron you're lucky I'm not hurt!"  
  
The girl with the black hair just lay there on her stomach, unmoving. The small stood up and grabbed her staff.  
  
"Hey, hey! Are you listening? Are you dead? . . . . What! I'm not going to touch her! I don't know where she's been. . . .Well if you are so keen to check her pulse, why don't you do it? . . . Oh sure, likely excuse!" She then took her staff and poked the girl on the ground.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?"  
  
Suddenly the black hair girl jerked upwards into a sitting position, looked over to the startled girl with the staff and promptly locked onto her legs with her arms.  
  
"Ooo it's so great to see someone else my age here! I'm Mitsuki, just Mitsuki, no last name. Don't ask me why, no on the other hand maybe you should."  
  
The very startled girl did not pay attention to Mitsuki's ramblings; instead she seemed intent on staring at the top of her head, where the baseball cap had previously been.  
"You, you have black cat ears!"  
  
"Hmm, oh those, nothing big."  
  
"Are they real? The girl bent forward and tugged on the ears atop Mitsuki's head.  
  
"Oww, of course they are real! You know, we are going to be the greatest of friends. Ooo I hope we're in the same house, that way we can be in classes together and share a room. It'll be soo fun!"  
  
"Oh, wow, yeah I don't think so, thank you very much. I do not need friends here. I've done just fine without them and I'll continue that way." The diminutive girl wriggled out of Mitsuki's grasp, began to gather up her stuff and went to get onto the train that she had finally gotten to see.  
  
"Thanks for the offer anyway and goodbye!"  
  
Mitsuki was left alone on the platform of 9 and ¾, her stuff in a heap and people milling around her as she watched the girl disappear onto the train. Once more Mitsuki became enthralled by everything. The train platform and all the people on it. The train and the intricate gold work covering it and many, many more things that twinkled and shined before Mitsuki's eyes. She stared off into space, her eyes as wide as they could go. Suddenly her amazement was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but the train is about to leave. You best be hurryin' up and getting aboard."  
Mitsuki turned and suddenly faced a man wearing a conductor uniform. He smiled down at her.  
"If you be needin' some help Miss, I could give you a hand," the conductor said and then stooped to pick up some of her scattered bags.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Mister," Mitsuki said as she gathered up her bags and her squawking cage. The two of them walked over to the train. The conductor dropped off her bags and Mitsuki thanked him once more before they both went their separate ways.  
  
Then the search for the open cabin began.  
  
Mitsuki started at the front of the train and worked back, avoiding the kids that would sporadically come dashing down the aisles. Each car she looked into was full and she was forced to continue her journey as the train began it's. She arrived at the second to last cabin and looked inside. Two boys were sitting inside. One boy had messy black hair and wore glasses. The other also had shaggy black hair. His eyes shined with mischief and he had a wide, crooked grin plastered on his face. Little did she know that another boy was coming up behind her. Suddenly she felt her baseball cap yanked from off the top of her head, exposing her ears  
  
"Hey! Put that back!" She whirled around to face the culprit. He was tall and thin, with light brown hair and amber eyes, though he looked a bit sickly, he's eyes still looked cheery.  
  
"Oh, hello Kitty. Would Kitty cat like a bowl of milk? Or some catnip perhaps?"  
  
Her eyes flamed at the amber eyed boy's remark. She snatched back her hat, gave all of the boys the evil eye, jammed her hat back on her head and stormed out in a huff. As soon as Mitsuki had left the cabin a loud poof filled the air.  
  
"James! Your hair!" The amber eyed boy said to the kid with glasses. Each of the boys' hair had been changed to a multi-coloured rainbow. All three looked at each other, before screaming.  
  
Mitsuki smiled in satisfaction at the sound of the screams. The last door to the last cabin was before her. The blinds had been pulled down in the windows next to the doors. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the train cabin.  
  
Inside it was dark. The windows had all been blacked out by the blinds and the lights were off. He eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. Stretched out on one of the benches was the girl that had run into Mitsuki earlier. Her staff was propped up against the far wall and on the girl's chest, thee was a squirrel and a little mouse. Both were curled up and all were asleep.  
  
"Hiee!!"  
  
The girl yelped, jumped and tumbled off of the bench, the squirrel and mouse jumped off her chest and hid back in her side bag that was on the floor.  
  
"YOU!!" the girl pushed herself up off of the floor and glared up at Mitsuki. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm joining you for the trip," Mitsuki said as she set her stuff down.  
  
"Nooo, I don't think so!" the girl began to counter Mitsuki's actions by picking up her few bags.  
  
"But it's the only place left!" Mitsuki whined.  
  
The girl sighed and dropped the bags onto the middle of the floor.  
  
"Fine, but no talking, no annoying sounds. The lights stay off and the blinds stay down. Understand?"  
Mitsuki nodded her head in understanding and took a seat on the opposite bench. The girl stretched out once more on her cushioned bench, her animals atop her and soon fell asleep. 


	2. Enemies, Yet Friends

I do not clam ownership of any of these characters except Theta, Mitsuki, and a few others who I think you can figure out, since they aren't in the normal JK stuff. I am writing this for a friends who is obsessed with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Enemies, yet friends  
  
The sound of squealing breaks filled the cabin and the girl was thrown from her bench along with the bags. The girl watched as the ground rushed up towards her. Then, inches from the ground, she stopped.  
  
"That was damn bloody close."  
  
"Hey, how did you do that?"  
  
"I thought I told you not to talk."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Can't talk remember?"  
  
"You can talk when I ask you a question, but only then. So what happened?"  
  
"I don't have a clue."  
  
"I know that already. What I want to know is why the trained braked."  
  
"I told you, I don't know."  
  
"Then I am going to find out."  
  
Just as the girl got up and over to the door, a voice seemed to come out over an unseen loudspeaker.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvienence, but there is an obstruction on the tracks and we will be arriving at Hogwarts later then expected. Thank you for your time and have a nice night."  
  
The voice died away and the cabin was filled with silence. The girl suddenly grabbed Mitsuki's arm and started dragging her out of the cabin.  
  
"What're we doing?"  
  
"We're going to see what's on the tracks."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
The girl stopped at the very end of the car.  
  
"We go out the back and sneak around to the front of the train and then we come back once we know what's there. Now come on." She grabbed Mitsuki's arm once more and pulled her trough the door, onto the platform and down off the train.  
  
"Now be quiet and stay close to the train."  
  
The girl pressed her back to the train and began to make her way to the front, Mitsuki following behind. For what seemed to Mitsuki as a long time, they traveled to the front of the train. Suddenly the girl turned around and held up a finger to her lips, signaling for silence. Then she turned back and peered round the head of the train, Mitsuki peered over her. Sitting across the tracks was a very, very large couch that seemed to buck and whiney every time one of the train workers got close.  
  
"I didn't know couches could move," Mitsuki said in wonderment.  
  
"It's and enchanted couch you twit. Normal couches don't move."  
  
"Oh, I get it now."  
  
"Let's go, Mitsuki was it?"  
  
She nodded her head in response.  
  
"Alright Mitsuki, turn round and head back to the cabin."  
  
They turned round and the girl jumped her staffing flying up into a defense position. Four boys stood behind them, three had rainbow coloured hair.  
  
"You!" the three rainbow-haired boys cried softly in unison. One of the boys grabbed Mitsuki and pushed her against the train.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to our hair?"  
  
"Hi guys. Ah look, it was just a joke. I got a bit angry and well, poof! So to speak."  
  
"Well reverse it kitty cat," the boy with amber eyes, the one who had taken her hat, said. The small girl suddenly pushed in.  
  
"Sorry to break up this heart warming Bozo the clown family reunion, but can we get back onto the train. We aren't supposed to be out here in the first place you know." Then she started to walk back to the end of the train.  
  
Once back on board the rainbow boys and the one that escaped the hair change pulled Mitsuki into their cabin.  
  
"Ooo, I wanna watch this." The girl levitated up just above their heads to she could see.  
  
The three with the clown hair pushed Mitsuki down onto a bench and closed in around her.  
  
"Alright, now change it back!" The boy who had pushed her down onto the seat exclaimed  
  
"Well, you see, umm, what's your name?"  
  
"Sirius, Sirius Black."  
  
"Well you see Sirius, I'm not quite sure I can do that."  
  
"And why not Kitty?" asked the amber eyed boy.  
  
"Cause I didn't purposely mean to. I just got a bit angry with you, you see. A couple of months ago none of this even existed, until I changed the orphanage head woman's hair green. She has to dye her hair now, 'cause I can't change it back. I tried several times, and just ended up with other colours. No hard feelings, right? Right guys?"  
  
The three rainbow haired boys stared down at her, eyes flaming. The other boy just stood in the back with the girl, who, at the moment was still floating in the air, sitting cross-legged so she could see the action better.  
  
"Mitsuki, you've done it this time haven't you?" She remarked.  
  
As the three closed in on Mitsuki, she curled up onto a ball and clenched her eyes tightly shut. Then, just before reaching her, there was a poof! Smoke cleared from the room and the hair that was once rainbow was now back to the normal colours. Mitsuki cracked one eye open, saw the normal hair and jumped from the bench.  
  
"I did it! I did it!"  
  
The boys sighed in relief.  
  
"Okay, you can go now, Mitsuki was it?" Sirius said, Mitsuki nodded.  
  
The floating girl sighed in disappointment.  
  
"I was hoping to see some revenge. Oh well." She floated down and walked out the door, Mitsuki following and returned to their cabin.  
  
The tracks where finally cleared and the Hogwarts express back on its way. They arrived at Hogwarts the next day fairly late into it. As the students got off the train, black clouds rolled over head causing night to fall early. The winds picked up and gusted, knocking over a few of the smaller students and lots of luggage. Small trees were bent to the ground and the large ones had limbs torn. Mitsuki and the girl stood on the stairway down, sheltering themselves from the wind. Suddenly a very tall, very large man with long hair and a bushy beard and an umbrella came forward and shouted over the wind.  
  
"All first years over here!"  
  
Mitsuki and the girl walked over and stood at the back of the group.  
  
"Everyone into groups of four please!"  
  
The duo got the very last boat and hopped in. The waves on the lake tossed the small vessel and it's passengers around without mercy as they all made their way over the lake. Thunder shook them and lightening flashed, lightening up their paths. The two's boat almost capsized five different time before they reached the other side. Just as the duo stepped over the threshold of the castle whose size and looks were hidden to them in the darkness, the clouds ripped apart, pouring rain down mercilessly.  
  
"Oye, you two's got bloomin' lucky there," the tall man called to them. "Now just go up those stairs an' Professor McGonagall will be there awaitings for you."  
  
At the top was a woman whose age was just beginning to start showing. Her blonde hair pulled tightly back into a bun. Her black witch's hat perched atop her head.  
  
"Welcome new students, to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry." She adjusted her spectacles at that point. "I am Professor McGonagall. Shortly I will be taking you all into the Great Hall to be sorted into your Houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Come now." She turned on her heels and led the way into the Great Hall. She pushed open the huge double doors. Mitsuki and her partner walked in between the long tables that were filled with second to seventh year students. Mitsuki gazed upwards, ooo's and ahh's escaping from her lips. She marveled at all of the things in the hall, the floating candles, the enchanted ceiling and all of the pretty decorations. The girl looked over at Mitsuki and just gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
The first years lined up, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Professor McGonagall called their attention to a ragged old hat set on a stool in the middle of a small stage. A mouth seemed to form from a tear near the brim. The hat then proceeded to talk. It chanted out a little ditty that told about all four of the houses. It was a fairly long, drawn out little ditty and by the time it was over a few of the students had fallen asleep.  
  
"Thank Goddess that's over," the small girl mumbled as she rolled her eyes. Mitsuki wasn't paying any attention to her though, because she was to busy clapping and hoping for an encore. Professor McGonagall then took the stage, a scroll of paper in hand. She cleared her throat and gave a stern look to some fifth years that were giggling before calling the first name. Her voice rang loud and clear as she spoke.  
  
"Mitsuki, ahmmm. . ."  
  
Mitsuki was already up on the stage, ready for whatever came next, hoping that it would involve candy of some sort.  
  
"Mitsuki, we don't have a last name for you."  
  
"Oh, I don't have one. It's Mitsuki, just Mitsuki."  
  
People out in the audience started giggling and whispering until McGonagall gave them her stern look again.  
  
"Alright then Mitsuki, go sit on the stool." McGonagall picked up the old hat and once Mitsuki had seated, tried to place the hat on her head, of course her baseball cap was in the way.  
  
"I'm sorry Mitsuki, but you must take off the cap. You aren't allowed to be wearing it inside anyway."  
Mitsuki glared at her and McGonagall let the subject drop, and simply placed the sorting hat over the cap. A voice filled Mitsuki's head.  
  
"Ahhh, so you enjoyed my little ditty did you? I like you! And you are an easy one to place.  
Gryffindor!"  
  
The hat was removed and the Gryffindor table was cheering. Mitsuki smiled and joined them. McGonagall then called the next person on the list and the process was repeated.  
  
"Jenny Aanor."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Agamemnon Aeris."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Eventually one of the four boys was called up.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
The boy with shaggy black hair and mischievous blue eyes mounted the stage.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
He then joined Mitsuki at the table.  
  
Time passed on and more students were sorted. The amber eyed boy was called.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Remus joined Sirius as the Gryffindor table cheered. The L's were sorted and after a good 20 minutes they reached the Ps.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
The boy that had avoided getting his hair changed took his turn. Silence followed for quite awhile before the hat made its choice.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
More first years were sorted. Then the last of the four boys, the one with messy black hair and brown eyes was called.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
The place was silent even longer then it was for Peter's session. Finally, just as some people were beginning to worry the hat shouted out his decision.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
A half hour later all students had been sorted, all except one, the small girl that had shared her train apartment with Mitsuki was alone. McGonagall began to walk back to her seat at the professor's table.  
  
"Excuse me! Hey, hello! I haven't been called yet!" she called, catching McGonagall's attention.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've called ever name on here."  
  
Mumbles from throughout the Hall sounded.  
  
"I can prove that I should be here."  
  
"How exactly?"  
  
The girl began digging around in her side bag, and suddenly pulled out an envelope. She handed it up to Professor McGonagall. She looked it over.  
  
"It's the letter we send out. Totally authentic. I just don't understand how your name was left off, especially since you have the letter. Something like this has never happened before. Well then, come up Theta Angel."  
  
Theta finally got to mount the stage and put on the hat. Immediately the hat's voice filled her head.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry that my song was long, boring and deathly dull. I'll try better next time." It snarled. "Well, let's see what's going on in your head shall we." Nothing was said for a bit before he came back.  
  
"Now I've gone through hundred's of thousand's of minds in the time of my existence. You, my dear, rank number two on my scariest and most disturbing minds ever. Granted you have reasons, but geez! Now normally a case like you would be easy to place, but you aren't. You have a back part to you, that's not as dark. You have enormous courage, you just don't use it properly. You are one of the harder cases to place." Silence consumed her once more and she just sat there for awhile, finally the hat's voice whispered out.  
  
"Slytherin." He paused and then spoke again. "No, no wait! Gryffindor! Gryffindor is my final decision."  
  
The Great Hall burst out into chaos. Slytherin and Gryffindor both seemed confused. Theta took off the hat and stood on the stage.  
  
"Nothing like this has happened before!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"She wasn't on our lists and then the hat couldn't make up its mind. It's an evil omen."  
  
Whispering filled the hall, Theta could just barely catch it, 'He who must not be named' "  
  
"Quiet!" An older man shouted his face was red and his long white hair and white beard made him seem even bigger.  
  
"But Dumbledor, she was not even on the list. So what are we to do?"  
  
"She has the letter, and the sorting hat finalized his decision. She will join the Gryffindors and have classes here. You all will treat her as you would anyone else. Theta, you may sit down now," Dumbledor said, a smile returning to his softening face. Theta nodded and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. The people scooted away. Suddenly Mitsuki was beside her.  
  
"Hi!!!!!!! So your name is Theta hu? That's a weird name. So's your hair. I could change it for you."  
Theta glowered at her as she continued to ramble on until suddenly someone kicked Mitsuki under the table. It was James.  
  
"Shush chatter box, Dumbledor is trying to speak."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Dumbledor made his speech quick and they sang through the song in record time. Finally the food appeared, startling quite a few of the first years and everyone dug in, since all were starving. A lot of the food was consumed that night. After which everyone became eager to reach the warm comfort of their beds. The head boys and girls rounded up the first years and they traversed through the winding halls of Hogwarts to their House Dorms. The Gryffindor head boy stopped them in front of a painting of a very fat lady.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and your dorms."  
  
"Looks like a painting to me," Theta mumbled, earning her a glare from the head boy.  
  
"You will all need to remember the password so listen carefully." He turned to the painting and uttered the password.  
  
"Barnacle." The painting suddenly swung over, revealing a passageway. The students were marched through into the plush common room. A fire blazed in the fire place and cushy couches and chair were everywhere.  
  
"Wow, this place looks amazing! And so squishy." Mitsuki giggled.  
  
"The left stairway leads to the guys' dorms and the right to the girls. You are all most likely tired, so I'll let you go."  
  
The first years siphoned themselves up the proper stairs and walked down the hall, looking at the doors, trying to find their marked rooms. Mitsuki and Theta finally arrived at a door marked with their names and a few others. Inside they found their trunks, placed at the foot of their bed.  
  
"Yeay!" Mitsuki rushed one of the beds and jumped onto it, bouncing for a bit before laying down. Theta calmly walked over to hers, pulled the privacy curtain around it and sat down. She sighed and fell over onto the bed. Soon everyone in the dorms was asleep. 


	3. Enter Chaos

It's short, what can I say.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Enter Chaos  
  
"Weeeeeeheeeeeeeeee!" The girls were awoken by the sounds, as it grew louder then faded, then louder again and faded.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Theta simply stated. She got up and went over to the door, the other girls in her room, hiding behind her. She opened the door wide just as a girl on a broomstick went zipping by.  
  
"Everyone else saw that right?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good, then I'm not quite as insane as I thought."  
  
The girl zipped by, going the opposite direction, suddenly, another voice pierced the Gryffindor's sleep.  
  
"Get back here! You know you're not allowed to fly at night or inside!"  
  
The girl on the broomstick suddenly zoomed by the door again, followed just a bit later by a skuzzy old man who was shouting at the top of his lungs. Eventually it faded and Theta closed the door and they went back to bed. Just before they all fell asleep, they were jolted awake once more.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Then something flashed by their window. Theta sighed, got up and pulled open the window. Suddenly the girl shot on by. Theta stuck her head out and down on the ground was the old man, still shouting at the girl on the broom, though Theta couldn't see her. Suddenly she was flying straight at Theta and in through the window.  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
Mitsuki opened the door as the broomstick girl hurtled towards it and then out and away. Theta sighed.  
  
"Hopefully we can finally get back to sleep. Crazy girl. Almost, no as bad as you Mitsuki."  
  
"No, I'm much worse."  
  
"Ummm, yeah. Okay."  
  
The girls all headed back to their beds. Theta pulled the privacy curtain closed tightly and flopped down onto the bed. Mitsuki jumped into hers and snuggled down happily. 


	4. And It All Begins

Dunn Dunn dunnnnnnnnn, and the plot thickens.  
  
Okay, so not really  
  
Chapter 4  
  
And it all begins  
  
The next morning the students rose bright and early for their first day of classes. Mitsuki dressed quickly and skipped over to Theta, who was obviously not a morning person.  
  
" Good morning Theta. Isn't it such a pretty day? The sun is shinning brightly the birds are chirping and everything is happy."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Theta grumbled as she put on her robes. She then turned and faced Mitsuki and the other girls in the room.  
  
"Eeek!" one of the girls suddenly screamed. Theta looked a bit surprised and began looking around for the cause.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
The girl stood there pointing at Theta her eyes wide. A few of the other girls were edging away.  
  
"You have mouse on your head," she whispered and the fell to the ground in a faint.  
  
"Oh, you mean Nordakkan. He's just my friend. So is Jri'ell." As she spoke the last name a squirrel suddenly jumped up onto her shoulder, causing more squeaks, this time though, from happiness. Theta and her companions were suddenly mauled by the girls and Jri'ell was promptly taken.  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
"I've never seen anyone with a pet squirrel before."  
  
"Oh squirrel, want a nut?"  
  
Theta picked herself up from the ground, glaring.  
  
"He is not a pet, he is my companion, my friend. Not, my pet!" She said fiercely through clenched teeth. She dove into the gaggle of girls and barely made it back out alive with Jri'ell. The girls lunged ay her, but ended up smashing into an unseen wall. Theta stepped over them and towards the door. Mitsuki leaped over the girls and went to Theta's side. Theta suddenly paused and looked at the window. The sky became black, the winds picked up just a bit and thunder and lightening heralded in a torrent of rain.  
  
"Much better." Theta nodded and then walked out the door, followed by Mitsuki.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what classes are you in, hu? Hu?" Mitsuki asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that breakfast.  
  
"I have the same classes as you Mitsuki, I told you that already remember? It's because we're in the same house!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right! Buttered toast?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Gravy!"  
  
"Are you just saying words Mitsuki?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Come on, first class is Transfiguration. Then flying and Mitsuki, don't even think about it." Theta's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the back of Mitsuki's robes, yanking her back mid pounce.  
  
"Mitsuki, Nordakkan is NOT BREAKFAST!"  
  
"But he looks sooo tasty!"  
  
"I bet you wouldn't think that if I could get into my human form!" A voice suddenly seemed to come up from the table. Mitsuki looked down and only saw Nordakkan.  
  
"He talks?"  
  
"Yes he talks. Nordakkan used to be human."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really!" Nordakkan said, sounding more then a bit peeved. "And you just tried to eat me!"  
  
"Well, sorry, but I am half cat you know." Suddenly the sound of owls filled the air as the morning mail arrived. Nordakkan and Jri'ell both dove into Theta's side bag. A falcon spiraled down and landed on Mitsuki's shoulder, dropping a newspaper that had been clenched in its beak.  
  
"I never took you as a newspaper reader Mitsuki."  
  
"Of course! I love the funnies, especially since the wizard's funnies move around."  
  
Theta sighed and watched as Mitsuki shed all but the comics.  
  
"So you won't mind if I take the rest of the newspaper?"  
  
"Nope, it's way too depressing for me anyway."  
Theta picked up the newspaper and attempted to reassemble it, eventually giving up that wild notion and just reading it.  
  
"Looks like something called the Deatheater's killed someone. I wonder what the Deatheaters are and who's the, One who must not be named? Arghh! This newspaper is so damned cryptic!"  
  
"Shh, keep it down will you?"  
  
Theta's head jerked up from the newspaper and stared face to face with the boy called Sirius. He, James, Peter and Remus were sitting across the table from Theta and Mitsuki.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Have you been living with Muggles your entire life? Come one, everyone knows what a Deatheater is." Sirius kept his voice quiet and low.  
  
"No, I came from an orphanage. I know no parents and just until a few months ago the though of magic was just wishful fantasy."  
  
"Come with us and we'll explain." Sirius gestured for the two to follow as the four left the table. Theta and Mitsuki shrugged and followed after. Eventually they reached a quiet secluded corner.  
  
"Peter, mind the hallways," James said as he pointed. Peter nodded like an eager puppy and quickly took up his post.  
  
The remaining five took a seat on the floor.  
  
"Alright, Sirius, correct?"  
  
"That's right Theta."  
  
"Tell me, what exactly is a Deatheater and who is the One who must not be named?"  
  
"His name," Sirius looked about then dropped his head in close and whispered. "Voldemort. Deatheater is the name given to his followers. They're an evil lot. Going around torturing and killing people. Making life today just plain dangerous for everyone. Voldemort wants to control everything and hates those who have Muggle blood."  
  
"I'm guessing Muggle is the term for non-magical people, but how do you tell if someone is a Deatheater or not?"  
  
""All Deatheaters have a tattoo on the inside of one of their wrists. The tattoo of a black skull. That's their mark. They'll send that sign up over a house that they've hit to let everyone know."  
  
As Theta listened, she began to nervously rub at her wrist. Mitsuki had quickly lost interest and refound it in a fly, which she ended up stalking and chasing around, occasionally pouncing and running into things.  
  
"So, they are all evil? None are actually good?"  
  
"Well, yeah. They're all cold-blooded killers. If they bear the mark then that's what they are, sadistic killers." Sirius seemed to get closer to her with every word. Theta jerked backwards and stood.  
  
"We should get to class now, come on Mitsuki." Theta walked off, grabbing Mitsuki as she went.  
  
"What was that all about?" Peter asked as he watched the two go.  
  
"I have no idea Pete." James walked over and threw his arm over Peter's shoulder. "That's girls for you. Never know what you can expect from them next." 


	5. Up, Up and Away

Chapter 5  
  
Up, up and away  
  
Their first day of school continued on and was one of the most unusual any of the teachers had ever experienced. Mitsuki was usually the source, though the girl on the broom, whom Theta and Mitsuki found out was a second year named Kilika, contributed quite a bit as well. Theta even joined in on the excitement every so often.  
  
During Transfiguration class, Mitsuki decided she didn't like her current hair colour. The spell was successful, unfortunately everyone else also ended up with cotton candy pink coloured hair. Kilika then made her appearance during flying class. They had all just gotten up into the air, most were holding on for dear life, even though they were only a few feet off the ground.  
  
Suddenly a familiar sound reached Theta's ears.  
  
"Mitsuki, do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's some hoe very familiar."  
  
Suddenly Kilika came streaking towards the class.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
She shot through the class like a bowling ball through the pins. Most students ended up either on the ground or upside down dangling from their brooms. The Professor was furious and began shouting at Kilika. Kilika made another pass at them, this time as she swung by she decided it would be fun to try to pluck the mouse off Theta's head. She successfully captured Nordakkan and her cat, who sat upon the handle, seemed overjoyed. Theta was not quite as happy.  
  
"Come back here you twat!" Theta was then off like a shot, chasing right behind Kilika. She matched Kilika turn for turn and move for move. The two zipped around the grounds and eventually drew themselves a crowd. Bets were quietly placed and a few teachers ended up outside attempting to quiet the uproar. The students watched excitedly, most cheering for Kilika. Suddenly Theta surprised them all. As she flew along, she started to slowly get up on her broomstick, for a time she rode it like a surfboard until the right time came. She jumped from her broom to Kilika's. She just barely made it and dangled from the bristles. She swung herself up and tackled Kilika, causing them both to tumble off into a tree.  
  
"Give him back!" Theta and Kilika sat up in the tree, on a thick branch, Theta looking like she was ready to kill Kilika.  
  
"You're pretty good for a first year," Kilika giggled.  
  
""Give him back now!"  
  
"Theta! Kilika! Come down out of that tree this instant!" They both looked down and caught sight of Professor Hues.  
  
"Give him back you blood idgit of a feckless chuckle head twit!"  
  
"Wow, you have a pretty impressive insult vocab. Who is it that you want back anyway?"  
  
"I want Nordakkan back, you know, the mouse you kidnapped you boar headed sludge-bucket!"  
  
"Oh, the mouse! Here you go." She pulled Nordakkan out and held him up by the tail before dropping him into Theta's hands.  
  
"Nordakkan, speak to me! Are you okay?"  
  
"You bloody twit! Whoever you are, never do that again!" Nordakkan's voice sounded out, angrier then that of Theta's. "You almost killed me from fright! Mice's hearts stop a lot easier then humans!"  
  
"It talks," Kilika said in amazement.  
  
"Of course I talk you ignorant twit!"  
  
"Theta and Kilika, get out of that tree now!" Professor Hues's face began to turn a bright red. Theta quickly grabbed Nordakkan and jumped down from the tree. Kilika signaled to her cat, who brought over her. She hopped on and took off. Theta was not so lucky.  
  
"You are coming with me!" Professor Hues grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her forward. Mitsuki suddenly appeared skipping next to her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"She is going with me to see Headmaster Dumbledor."  
  
"Hey! I was asked the question sir, not you."  
  
Professor Hues just gave her the evil eye and kept on marching.  
  
"Oooo, can I come? Can I? Can? Hu hu hu?"  
  
"No, you are not the one in trouble, now be off!"  
  
Eventually Hues reached the hidden doorway, pulling Theta along as he went. The gargoyles suddenly opened, Dumbledor stood behind it, enourmous white beard and all.  
  
"Ah, just the man I was coming to see. This girl was causing a disruption, a serious disruption."  
  
"Yeah, it was really cool!" Mitsuki added.  
  
"I thought I told you that you couldn't come with us."  
  
"Technically you never really did," Theta commented snidly, Hues glared at her.  
  
"Hmm, yes I seem to remember that it involved Kilika, right?" Yes I saw you two zoom past my windows a few times."  
  
"Yes and they should both be punished, expelled! Kicked out! Removed!"  
  
"Those are very serious punishments and it's only the first day."  
  
"You can't kick her out!" Mitsuki cried, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"She commited a serious crime!"  
  
"Hello! I'm still here! Look down and you'll see me!" Theta was hopping up and down, looking more then a bit peeved.  
  
"Yes my dear, I know. Now have you ever considered playing Quidditch?"  
  
Dumbledor received a black stare.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Dumbledor, we should punish her, not reward her!"  
  
"Hues, we are short on players this year. So we must look for more. She will go for detention, of course, but the demand for Quidditch is high."  
  
"What exactly is Quidditch?"  
  
"It's a wizarding sport with . . ."  
  
"Whoa ho, hold it. Sport? A sport? No thank you, I don't do sports."  
  
"Oh well then, I tried. Lemon drop?" 


End file.
